


The Inked Boys

by Salvatore (NevaehHM)



Series: The Inked Boys [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Inked Boys, Inspired by Magic Mike (Movies), Kinks, Multi, Not Beta Read, Play Girl Bunny, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Will Edit When Complete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/Salvatore
Summary: Playboy bunnies have their fun but the Inked Boys have the key to all of your sexual desires.
Series: The Inked Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068239
Kudos: 2





	The Inked Boys

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a 10 book series full of sexy guys with tattoos whose sole purpose is to give pleasure to all the young ladies. With that being said, this is your mature content warning and, stick around for all the goodness that is to come.
> 
> NOTE: This book is not currently being worked on.

~Regina~

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Kasy as we walked up to the iron-wrought fence that lead to a behemoth of a house that could easily be considered a mansion.

"Yes, I'm sure." She sighed.

She had been trying to get me to check out this place for a while because a friend told her about it and she didn't want to go by herself. Why she didn't just take someone else, apparently being an 'innocent virgin' at the age of 25 was too much for her 'corrupt mind' to handle considering I was 'hot and totally bang-able'; her words not mine. She pressed a little buzzer on the gate and a smooth buttery voice replied with 'Password.' 

"Bunny." She responded and a buzzing sound was heard before the gate began to open.

"No backing out now." She said grabbing my wrist and dragging me up to the house.

When we got up to the door and posed to knock, it slowly swung open revealing a shirtless, tattooed man sporting a sly smirk as he toweled his wet hair. I nervously looked at Kasy who I'm certain was raping the poor guy in her mind.

"Give her the best attention." She pushed me into the arms of the guy that had opened the door before walking further into the house and disappearing down a random hall.

My whole face turned red as the guy looked down at me with a smirk as his eyes assessed me. 

"Well. Looks like the fresh meat is all mine." He licked his lips and I nearly passed out because I had forgotten to breath. 

"Tell me Kitten... What is it you desire?" His voice was low and I was practically sputtering as I stepped back a bit, not being able to get far because he still had his arms around me, and decided to find something else to focus on besides the water droplets from his still wet hair dripping onto his chest and shoulders. 

"U-um." I fumbled and desperately tried to find an answer to his question. 

"You really are innocent." He mused running his thumb along my bottom lip.

This was not what I was expecting. When Kasy told me that this was a really good place for women to go if they wanted a little male attention, but I wan't really expecting it to be this... Straight forward?...Overwhelming? I'm not sure what I would call it but I was a bit grateful when a big burly guy; with a shirt that threatened to tear if he flexed too hard, came into the living room.

"Chazzy, leave the poor woman alone. You're obviously making her uncomfortable." He said crossing his massive tattooed arms over his chest and fixing the shirtless guy with a mean look. 

Chazzy held his hands up as he took a step back.

"You can find me on the second floor if you wanna play some more." With a wink and a devious smirk he turned and headed up the set of steps near us.

"Sorry about Chazzy Boy, he can get a bit unpredictable so we sometimes have to keep an eye out for him. Especially around new visitors." He said flashing a charming smile. 

I could feel the redness and heat from my face die down a bit as I dared to take a step closer.

"It's okay. I know I can sometimes seem like a bit of a prude. Thanks though." I gave a nervous laugh as I looked around.

"No problem. First time I'm guessing. I think I'd remember a face like that." My hands went up to cover my red cheeks.

"That noticeable?" He gave a hearty chuckle as he nodded and I silently cursed myself.

"I'm Justin by the way." He introduced closing the distance between us.

"Regina." I replied fully realizing the height difference between us as I tilted my head to make eye contact.

"Allow me to show you around?" He offered a hand giving me another friendly smile. 

"Why not." I took it with a smile of our own.

"Welcome to Inked Boys."


End file.
